I Will Be Your Hell
by yumei3027
Summary: "Te dije que no le hablaras y lo hiciste. Te advertí que no lo miraras y lo hiciste, te prohibí acercarte a él y lo hiciste, estabas advertida ahora atente a las consecuencias"- El mundo de Mikan esta por volverse un infierno todo gracias a un solo chico, "Natsume Hyuuga" el cual no se detendrá hasta que ella sea solo de él. Recuerda "Por cada acción hay una reacción".-
1. Chapter 1

_"Mis reacciones de tu acciones no serán muy agradables para ti linda, sera mejor que te prepares por que convertiré tu preciada y tranquila vida en un infierno del que no hay salida" _

Sus vidas son diferentes.

Sus pensamientos son diferentes.

Ellos son diferentes.

Pero eso no impide que aquella chica capte la atención del chico mas codiciado del instituto, el la arrastrará en su mundo lleno de peligros, riesgos, misterios y mentiras, su vida no volverá a ser la de antes, ten cuidado con esta bestia Mikan Sakura por que cuando quiere algo hace cualquier cosa por conseguirlo, y nadie ha logrado escapar de las garras de Natsume Hyuuga.

_Querida Mikan, Natsume Hyuuga será tu infierno y tu... Su ángel._


	2. Capitulo 1

**Yumei-chan esta aquí con un nuevo Fic, aun no ha continuado con el otro por que su inspiración se va cada ve que trata de escribirlo u-ú  
**

**_Inspiración: No es cierto tu eres una floja. _**

**¡No la escuchen! ¡Esta en contra de todas nosotras! Bueno c: Espero que les guste este nuevo FanFiction^^**

Faltaba poco para que fueran las seis de la tarde por lo que Mikan comenzaba a impacientarse, hace mas de una hora que su hermano debió ir a por ella, pero notablemente se había retrasado ¡Casi dos horas! Ya casi convencida de que no vendría se levanto de la escalera en la que estaba sentada, se sacudió la falda que llevaba y comenzó a caminar, a pesar de lo sucedido ella iba con una sonrisa ya que caminar era algo que le gustaba y a pesar de que pronto se fuera a oscurecer y el trecho del instituto a su casa fuera largo no le importaba. Luego de unos veinte minutos de caminar el hambre ataco el estomago de Mikan, era un echo a llegar a casa le daría un buen golpe a Tsubasa, de seguro se había entretenido en algún lugar o quizás si quiera le haya puesto atención a su madre cuando le pedía que el fuera por Mikan, por lo menos hasta que el chófer, que por cierto ella odiaba usar, se mejorará de aquel resfriado.**  
**

Ella y su hermanastro Tsubasa eran muy unidos, por lo menos hasta hace un año, antes de que el peliazul comenzará a ir a fiestas cada noche, o salir con cualquier chica que se le cruzara en el camino. El padre de Tsubasa, Takanashi Andou, conoció a la madre de Mikan, Yuka Yukihara, en una de las fiestas que hacían sin algún motivo en particular, al poco tiempo luego de conocerse comenzaron a salir y luego de tres meses ¡Boda!. Lamentablemente el señor Andou falleció en uno de viajes de negocios, luego de unos meses Yuka pudo recuperarse de su perdida, claro que le costo, era la segunda vez que perdía a su esposo, pero en el tiempo logro asimilarlo y ahora era una mujer muy independiente, segura y alegre. Yuka no tuvo problema alguno en aceptar a Tsubasa como si fuera su propio hijo y Mikan en que fuera como su hermano, por lo que se querían demasiado.

Aun faltaban unos cuantos metros para poder llegar a su casa y descansar, algo que en todo el día no había podido hacer ya que luego de la clase de gimnasia, el profesor de matemáticas no dejo de hacerles escribir ejercicio tras ejercicio de diferentes problemas matemáticos, seguramente faltaba poco para que la palabra "Ecuación" apareciera hasta en sus sueños, luego estuvo la clase de naturales, en la que el profesor no dejó de escribir un segundo, lo mejor del día sin duda fue el almuerzo, pudo pasar un tiempo con Ruka, uno de sus mejores amigos y el chico por el que comenzaba a sentir algo, tal vez. Aun que luego de eso la clase de historia ataco como los españoles a los indios en la época de esclavización, memorizar unas mil fechas, mas unos quinientos nombres y además no solo de la historia de su país, si no de muchos otros. Al estar casi muriendo de hambre Mikan camino hasta el mercado donde se compraría lo primero que viera, aun que fuera un dinosaurio entero, luego de entrar su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomo entre sus manos y vio que quien marcaba era nada mas ni nada menos que su madre.

— _¡¿Mikan?! ¡¿Donde estas?! __Ya esta oscuro ¿Por que no haz llegado?_ -Escuchó preguntar con alteración al otro lado de la linea.

— Mamá -Hablo Mikan calmada.

— _¡¿Es que no haz visto la hora que es?! ¿Estas bien? ¿Donde estas?_ -Preguntaba su madre sin quiera detenerse a respirar.

— Mamá -Volvió a hablar algo mas fuerte.

— _¿Que haz estado haciendo? ¿Quieres que vaya a por ti? _

— ¡Mamá! -Grito esta vez Mikan, logrando que unas cuantas personas voltearan a verla, a lo que solo sonrió nerviosamente.

—_ ¿Que pasa cariño?_ -Pregunto Yuka con dulzura.

— Estoy bien, no es necesario que vengas por mi, estoy en el mercado, y bueno me tarde por que Tsubasa no fue nunca a recogerme -Explico Mikan mientras sacaba algunos dulces del mostrador.

— _Ooh, pues no esta en casa_ -Hizo una pausa- _No te tardes cariño, la cena esta lista, y la deje sobre la mesa, ahora debo ir a trabajar, nos vemos mañana _

_Seguro esta con alguna chica._ -Pensó Mikan con disgusto.

— Claro mamá, no te sobre esfuerces, adiós -Cuelga la llamada.

Luego de que Mikan comprara una variedad de dulces enorme siguió su camino hasta su casa, lastimosamente la calle por la que el camino le resultaba mas corto estaba cerrada así que no le quedo otra que ir por el camino largo, lo peor de este camino era que tenía que pasar por muchos callejones oscuros y aterradores, bueno, por lo menos para ella, que al ser una miedosa hasta un gato que en ese momento saltaba a un bote de basura la hizo saltar del miedo, claro que no siempre era así, muchas veces tuvo que sacar la cara por sus amigas, aun enfrente de un profesor, eso hacía que muchos quisieran a Mikan, eso y por que siempre sonreía o tenía algo para alegrarte. Luego de pasar por los callejones camino hasta el parque donde jugaba de pequeña, podía recordar a su padre empujándola en el columpio y ella gritándole "¡Mas alto! ¡Mas alto!" una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro y sus ojos se cristalizaron, como lo extrañaba, era por el por quien siempre sonreía, el le pidió que le prometiera que lo haría, y así lo hizo.

— ¡Responde idiota! -Se oyó un grito masculino desde uno de los callejones.

— ¡No diré nada! -Esta vez hablo una voz diferente.

Mikan con curiosidad se acerco al callejón para asegurarse de que en ese momento no estuviera sucediendo nada malo, pudo ver a tres chicos, uno tenia el cabello plateado, otro lo tenía de color rojo, quien tenía a un chico de cabello azul oscuro agarrado por el cuello de su camisa, él y el chico de cabello plateado estaban dando la espalda hacía Mikan por lo que no pudo ver sus rostros, salvo unos ojos celestes del chico de cabello azul. Algo no iba bien, parecían enojados, muy enojados, como si quisieran y no les importara matar a aquel chico.

— Si no quieres decir nada, creo que tendremos que obligarte -Una tercera voz sonó en el callejón y de la mano del pelirojo se pudo ver una navaja.

— Esperad. -Una fría e indiferente voz reboto por todos lados, haciendo estremecer a Mikan, un chico azabache con unos ojos rojos como la sangre, penetrantes pero vacíos salió desde las sombras- Mira maldito si tu gente no hubiera entrado a mi territorio ahora no estarías en esta situación, ¿Sabes? Hoy me siento generoso, así que si me dices que que es lo que planea Nogi, tal vez solo necesites ir a un hospital

— Lo único que se es que hay gente nueva en el negocio, no se nada sobre lo que planea -El pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante miró a ambos chicos dando la señal de que prosiguieran.

— Solo asegúrense de no matarlo, que solo sea una advertencia para Nogi, con unos cuantos golpes entenderá, adiós. -Luego de que éste dijera aquello quejidos de dolor se escuchaban por todo el callejón.

En ese momento Mikan corrió lo mas rápido que pudo que pudo hasta llegar a su casa, con la respiración agitada buscó las llaves en su bolso, algo nerviosa trataba de meter la llave en la cerradura, lo que se le hacía difícil por lo temblorosas que estaban sus manos, cuando pudo lograrlo entro y dejo su bolso en el suelo, se volteó para cerrar la puerta pero en ese momento un pie se interpuso entre esta y el marco, Mikan confundida levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con unos ojos carmesí, esta sorprendida dio un paso hacía atrás preguntándose que hacía aquí y si la había visto.

— ¿Sorprendida? -El azabache entró a la casa de esta con calma y seguridad como si se tratara de la propia.

— ¿Que... Que haces aquí Hyuuga? -Hasta pronunciar su apellido le causaba escalofríos ahora que había descubierto una de las peores partes de él.

— Mmm ¿Sabes que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? -Pregunto de forma maliciosa y suspicaz a lo que Mikan solo guardo silencio- Debo admitir que fuiste sigilosa, no note tu presencia en ningún momento, pero el correr te delato, ahora dime ¿Cuanto viste y cuanto escuchaste?

— A-amm... Pues... -Dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás hasta chocar con el sofá ya que el pelinegro se acercaba a ella peligrosamente.

— ¿Cuanto viste y cuanto escuchaste? -El ojicarmesí estaba solo a unos centimetros de la pelicastaña, subió una de sus manos lentamente hasta el vientre de esta haciendo presión levemente por lo que esta cayo de espaldas al sofá, aprovechando posicionarse sobre ella.

— S-solo escuche algo de un negocio y alguien llamado Nogi... -Tartamudeaba Mikan mientras un fuerte rubor decoraba sus mejillas.

— Mmm... ¿Que mas? -Murmuró Natsume mientras respiraba sobre el cuello de la ojimiel-

— Vi como el chico de cabello rojo y el de cabello plateado amenazaban al otro, t-también cuando saco la navaja ¿Pla-planeaban matarlo? -Tartamudeó Mikan nuevamente sintiendo miedo y nervios, ahora comenzaba a removerse bajo el pelinegro.

— Tal vez, mira Mikan, no puedo dejar que nadie sepa eso, por lo que te tendré vigilada, si haces algo o lo dices a alguien te irá muy mal ¿Entiendes? -Mikan se sentía como una niña de seis años siendo regañada por un adulto, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y tenía muchas dudad sobre todo.

— S-si...

— Eso espero, por que no me costará encargarme de tu familia o amigos -Murmuró, a lo que la castaña de tensó.

— Solo quiero saber algo... -Habló algo confundida.

— Dime

— ¿A que Nogi se referían? -Preguntó Mikan con miedo-

— ¿Conoces a Ruka Nogi? -Preguntó Natsume con malicia en sus ojos- Bueno te eh visto con el, así que si, el tiene un hermano mayor llamado Haru, a el nos referíamos ¿Contenta?

El corazón de Mikan volvió a latir al momento en que supo que no hablaban de Ruka, miro al pelinegro el cual aun se encontraba sobre ella por lo que rápidamente le empujó, Natsume con una sonrisa de lado se puso de pie, en ese momento se escuchó como un auto se estacionaba frente a la casa por lo que Mikan supo que se trataba de su hermano, miro a Natsume con los ojos muy abierto y con rapidez lo llevo a la cocina.

— ¡Ti-tienes que irte antes de que mi hermano te vea! -Abrió la puerta trasera por la cual el ojicarmesí salió bufando.

— Mañana te espero a la vuelta de la esquina a las 7am -Dijo Natsume y sin mas se fue.

Mikan con confusión volvió a la sala donde en el sofá estaba sentado un chico de cabello azul obscuro viendo la tv.

— Eh, Mikan ¿Ya comiste? -Era verdad o solo una ilusión, ¿Su hermano preguntandole si comió?, el que luego de conocer a su primera novia no le importaba nada mas que las chicas.

— Ehh No -Tsubasa se volteó y al ver la cara de su hermanita soltó una carcajada.

— Pues ve a comer y cierra la boca que te entran moscas -Mikan cerró su boca y le sacó la lengua a éste quien solo volvió a reír.

Ya eran casi las 1:00 am cuando Mikan terminó de comer, luego de haberse dado un baño y cambiado su ropa por un cómodo y abrigador pijama de gatitos, se acostó y miro el techo por quien sabe cuantos minutos, no podía dormir, su mente se hacía muchas preguntas y al recordar lo que Hyuuga hacía echo la hacia sonrojar a sobre manera, no supo cuando se durmió solo supo que esas preguntas solo podrían ser respuestas por una persona, pero esa persona pediría algo a cambio, después de todo Natsume Hyuuga no era lo que todos en el insituto pensaban. **Él, era peligroso. **

* * *

**Espero que les guste, se que los otros Fic's aun no están terminados y que en vez de estar escribiendo nuevos debería terminarlos, pero no me pude resistir- **

**Si les gustó no olviden dejar un Review! Gracias y adiós~!**


End file.
